


Boo Love

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun trying to make Sehun jealous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, May hint smut, Presence of Baekhyun and other SuperM members skinships, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Baekhyun has made it a goal to make their maknae jealous just to see his adorable reaction. But unfortunately, all his efforts go down the drain.Or so he thinks?Sequel to 500 (Oh, Baek)———Boo love = 부럽 (bu-reop), envy/envious
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: CASE–94: Adoptions





	Boo Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Adopted Case94Fest prompt # C1-038**
> 
> _PS. I am not sure if it could mean jealous, as well (I really don't think so) but anyway... can't stop me. Hehe._
> 
> ⚠️ Not proof-read, unbeta-ed

Ever since Sehun has told Baekhyun what pushed him to confess to the older — thanks to his endless coaxing and God-given adorable puppy eyes which his boyfriend (un)fortunately can't ignore — Baekhyun has made it a life goal to make his lover jealous. He just can't help but coo at how adorable Sehun is when his eyebrows scrunch as he retells how green he feels whenever other men Lucas cling to Baekhyun then. He has even managed to make Sehun share his biggest secret; that he has settled with their star sign compatibility just to prove he and Baekhyun are a better match. Baekhyun laughs then and gives his boyfriend a sweet smooch for being the cutest one on Earth. He tells him then he doesn't really care what the stars say about them.

"But I'm happy to know they approve," Baekhyun has said then with a smile.

But knowing about it only a year after they have gotten together makes it almost impossible for Baekhyun to achieve his goal. Surprisingly enough, Sehun is much calmer than the not-yet-boyfriend Sehun he's heard of from the man himself. Sehun even tells him he no longer has Lucas' name muted on his Twitter account just to make sure he doesn't miss any Baekhyun updates. He feels proud about his younger boyfriend, that is true, but a part of him is still frustrated because a calm and confident Sehun _— I am confident that you love me as much as I love you_ , says Sehun then — means he's less likely to get jealous.

Baekhyun even tries to act clingy with the other members, both EXO and SuperM. He always tries to call Lucas on the phone with a huge smile on his face and an emphasis on the latter's name. Sometimes, he can feel Lucas getting confused for his random frequent calls that don't really last long because he doesn't even have anything to tell the younger other than a quick _hello_ and _bye._

But Sehun doesn't react, no matter how hard he tries.

He doesn't give up, though.

When SM announces SuperM is coming back, Baekhyun finds it a great opportunity to finally push his agenda and maybe even succeed. He's suddenly excited.

Sehun will absolutely go bonkers. Baekhyun will make sure of it.

Baekhyun wakes up early to leave for a schedule. They will be filming a new variety show as part of the group's promotion for their new album. He sends a few messages and hints to Bubble for fans before he bids his sleeping boyfriend goodbye with a kiss.

As he drives off, he receives a text notification.

  
  


**[from sebongie bub 🥺❤️]**

_Why didn't you wake me up before you left?_

  
  


Or rather, spams of messages.

  
  


**[from sebongie bub 🥺❤️]**

_I could've made you breakfast to go._

_And kissed you goodbye._

_Wait._

_I didn't get a kiss._ 😔

  
  


He laughs heartily. After a year of dating Sehun, he should've gotten used to how clingy and baby he acts in the morning. It's undeniably adorable and precious, Baekhyun almost makes a U-turn just to give his boyfriend the kiss he's whining about. When the traffic light turns red, he quickly grabs his phone to open up the messages and type a reply. But Sehun beats him to it with a call.

"Hey, Sebongie," he happily greets. "Good morning."

He hears a few rustling on the other line before he finally hears the deep and sleepy voice of his man greeting him back, "Good morning, B."

"Sorry I left without waking you up. You stayed up really late last night, you need all the sleep you can get," explains Baekhyun.

"I don't need sleep. I need you." Baekhyun can almost hear the pout in his voice. He laughs at that but he feels his heart skipping a beat, too.

Sehun can be pretty cheesy and clingy, usually when they barely see each other due to their hectic individual schedules, and Baekhyun finds it endearing. It's one of the many things he absolutely loves about his boyfriend. He's glad to be the only person in the world blessed to witness this side of him. The man has so much love for him and what else can Baekhyun do than to receive it with open arms and give as much back?

"I kissed you goodbye, though. I made sure to do so."

"But I was asleep!" the man on the other line whines.

He laughs again. "Alright, I'll make sure to finish work early today and give you more. Do you have a schedule today?"

Sehun hums, a sound he often makes when he thinks. "Yeah. I have a shooting today for the movie and a game broadcast tonight with Chanyeol hyung."

"Ah, I see. Are you coming home to mine again tonight?"

Baekhyun hopes his boyfriend will say yes. They haven't seen each other for days and last night has been the first time in two weeks that he's seen his boyfriend. He really does miss him a lot. Like _a lot_ , a few hours of cuddling isn't enough.

"Yes. I told you I missed you, didn't I?"

He feels his cheeks flush. It does feel wonderful to have your feelings reciprocated.

"Only a million times," he whispers but it's probably loud enough for Sehun to hear because he chuckles.

"I love you." Twelve months have passed and Baekhyun's heart still hasn't gotten used to those words. "Drive safely. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, too, Sebongie."

* * *

When Sehun tells him that he'll see him that night, Baekhyun expects he meant at home. So when he suddenly barges into their practice room carrying plastics of what seemed like take-out drinks and snacks with Chanyeol tailing behind him, Baekhyun is utterly surprised but also very delighted at the same time. He's glad to spend more time with his boyfriend, although he can't openly show affection towards him because their relationship is supposed to stay hidden. Only the EXO members and their managers are aware; everyone has vouched to keep it a secret to protect Sehun and Baekhyun's privacy. Both he and Sehun are fine with it, anyway, even though there are times that he just wants to scream to the world how much he loves their youngest. He only tells himself to wait. 

"Sehunnie! Hyung!" Jongin dashes to the unit and gives them both a warm brotherly hug while the juniors immediately bow down at their seniors.

Baekhyun hugs them next. His hug lasts a few seconds more with Sehun.

The duo greets everyone warmly; juniors and their only senior (and very close friend), Taemin, alike.

"We have drinks for everyone," says Sehun, handling the plastics he and Chanyeol are holding to the staff.

Everyone in the room thanks the duo for their generosity. Baekhyun only smiles warmly at his man, happiness and pride swelling in his chest. He is indeed a man with the biggest heart ever. How lucky he is to call Sehun his. He can't wait to come home with him and spend all night cuddling him.

"As expected of the best-selling duo," Taemin jokes around which causes the others to laugh but also agree.

The juniors even start singing the chorus of their freshly released title track and even do the choreography to it. Sehun and Chanyeol are obviously pleased.

"You guys won't mind us watching, right?" Chanyeol asks the entire team.

Everyone positively reacts; Jongin's answer comes louder than the rest. Jongin must be happy to have two of his members with them, Baekhyun thinks, and he isn't surprised. Jongin has been very vocal about missing their team despite them constantly texting and updating each other through their Kakaotalk group chat. Baekhyun feels the same, too.

Both Chanyeol and Sehun sit at the benches at the back. Baekhyun's eyes meet Sehun's for a while and the younger flashes him a sweet warm smile. He can't help but reflect the same.

The staff starts distributing the food the duo has brought for everyone. As soon as Baekhyun receives his, he walks to where Sehun and Chanyeol are and takes the seat beside Sehun.

"You're done for Huya?" Baekhyun asks as he takes a bite off of the burger. He hands it out to Sehun for a bite, too.

"Yep!" Chanyeol answers, popping the 'p'. "We lost again but the game was fun."

Baekhyun laughs aloud, finding Chanyeol's pout amusing. He knows the man is absolutely competitive and loves receiving gifts no matter how small so he must be slightly upset at not winning.

"You still have more broadcasts left, right?" Chanyeol nods. "Just play harder next time."

Just then, he catches Sehun leaning his head on Chanyeol's shoulders. He looks a bit beat but his eyes are very much awake as they stare right into Baekhyun's own pair. 

"Are you tired?" Baekhyun manages to keep his voice low so as not to be heard by others. "If you want, you can go home ahead."

Sehun merely shakes his head. "I'm okay. I want to stay."

Baekhyun suddenly feels soft. His boyfriend is trying to make some time for them, for him, when he can just spend it at home sleeping the exhaustion away. He wants to kiss it away but he knows he can't.

He squeezes Sehun's thigh, instead, before giving him a sweet smile. "Okay. I'll make sure to finish quickly."

A few moments later and a loud _fighting!_ from Chanyeol, the group starts rehearsing again.

Fully aware of his boyfriend's presence, Baekhyun doesn't let the opportunity go to waste. Whenever he has a chance, he always brings himself to backhug and get clingy with the members, especially Lucas. Sometimes, it's the younger members who initiate skinships with Baekhyun.

Once, Baekhyun even bites Taeyong's butt when he tries to do the scorpion thing again. Everyone hollers as the younger instantly brings his legs down. Patting the part his hyung just bit. Baekhyun spots Sehun eyeing him in his periphery. He looks unaffected with his right eyebrow raised as if he's challenging him. 

Wrong move.

Baekhyun isn't one to back out of a challenge.

But he doesn't get more opportunities when practice resumes.

It lasts for three more hours before they finally call it a day.

Baekhyun sits on the floor, panting heavily and parched. He grabs the bottle of water that Ten hands out to him and thanks him. He gulps half of it down in a few seconds, heaving a sigh of contentment after quenching his thirst.

Just then, he feels something heavy fall on his lap and he sees Taeyong lying on it on one side, Ten on the other. He smiles at the juniors who have worked hard with him. He brings his hands on their head and runs them through it. That brings the two to sigh in content, well.

"Me, too, hyung." Mark comes running to the pile and squeezes himself beside Taeyong.

Of course, Lucas doesn't want to be left unattended by their most beloved hyung. Soon enough, all the juniors are all over Baekhyun. He isn't complaining though. He has always liked spending time with friends and colleagues.

Plus, it can also get him to see a jealous Sehun. It's a win-win.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung, look at this." Baekhyun turns his head. Lucas ends up hugging him from the back as he tries to show Baekhyun something on his phone.

It's a video of a puppy corgi's cute butt wiggling.

"It looks just like you," he jokes, laughing, so Baekhyun pokes his cheek at that.

"Yah, yah, I don't wiggle my butt like that," he retaliates aloud.

"What? What is it?" Taeyong also rises to take a look at the video.

Soon enough, Ten and Mark rise and peeks at Lucas' phone, too.

"Wow, so cute!" Ten comments.

"It looks like Baekhyun hyung, right?" Baekhyun pokes Lucas' cheek again.

The rest of them laugh and nod in agreement. Baekhyun gasps, faking hurt from their betrayal.

"I don't accept this." They only laugh harder.

Lucas just hugs him tighter as an apology.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Baekhyun's ears perk up at Jongin's question.

He looks up just in time to see Sehun and Chanyeol standing by the door. Panicking, he immediately excuses himself and stands up to where the duo is.

"Yeah, Chanyeol hyung and I still have an early schedule tomorrow, as well," Sehun answers.

Jongin only hums in acknowledgment.

Baekhyun wants to tell Sehun to ride with him but he's pretty sure his boyfriend has also brought his car with him. He tells them instead, "Wait, let me go get my things. Let's leave together."

He doesn't even let Sehun or Chanyeol say anything before he runs off to grab his stuff real quick. He hears Jongin saying to wait for him, too.

They all say their goodbyes and leave.

On the elevator ride, Chanyeol and Jongin talk about Jongin's upcoming solo album while Baekhyun loops his arms around Sehun's arm and rests his head on the taller's shoulder. He hears Chanyeol mention something about wanting to make a song for Jongin's album and that automatically excites the future soloist.

"I would love that, hyung!" Jongin claps his hand excitedly like a puppy.

Baekhyun still wonders how Jongin manages to look fierce and rough onstage when he's actually a cute kid in real life. He adores him all the same, though.

"Are you tired?" He hears the baritone voice of his boyfriend.

He looks up, meeting the stare of his man. Baekhyun has to fight the urge to kiss him there. He knows even elevators are equipped with CCTVs.

So instead, he snuggles closer to him. "Not anymore."

The elevator doors finally open to their private parking lot meant for the employees only. Jongin bids everyone goodbye as he walks to his car which is parked at the opposite side.

"So, see you at home?" Baekhyun asks, hopeful his lover will say yes although they have already talked about it earlier.

Sehun hums. "Meet you there."

He happily smiles at his boyfriend and gives him a warm hug. He gives Chanyeol one, too.

"Drive safely, you two," Baekhyun tells them.

"You, too, Baek." Chanyeol smiles.

Baekhyun happily drives out of the building, already pretty pumped up to go home.

On his way home, he shortly drops by at a convenience store to buy Pocari. He adds a few cartons of banana milk which Sehun loves.

When he gets in his unit, he spots his boyfriend sitting on his sofa scrolling through his phone. He immediately runs up to him and throws himself on his lap. Sehun yelps at the sudden weight on him but he soon chuckles and circles his arms around him.

Baekhyun no longer holds himself back tonight and rains kisses on Sehun's face.

"I missed you," he says in between smooches. "So, so much."

"I missed you, too, bub."

Baekhyun pecks his lips this time and lets it stay connected for a while. He is the first to pull away. Sehun's hands feel comfortable on his waist.

"What took you long?" Sehun asks. "I was surprised when I got here first."

Only then does he remember the drink he has bought for him. Without getting off his lover's lap, he reaches out to the plastic. He takes out one carton of banana milk and happily waves it to Sehun.

"I got your favorite drink."

Sehun flashes him a smile before pecking his lips again.

"I'll make sure to enjoy that later but for now" — he pauses, pulling Baekhyun closer to him — 'let me enjoy you first."

Baekhyun can feel Sehun's breath fanning over his face due to the proximity. His cheeks aflame. He throws his hands over Sehun's shoulder and kisses him again.

When he pulls back, he has that mischievous grin on him as he teases the taller, "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't." The taller softly caresses his face with a smile; Baekhyun almost immediately leans to it.

He pouts his lips and gives Sehun the best puppy eyes he can ever give. "But you like me, right?"

"Where is that coming from?" Sehun has his eyebrow raised in question. "Of course, I do, Baek. Love, even, and you know that, don't you?"

"But why are you not jealous?" whines Baekhyun.

He hears Sehun chuckle as the taller pinches his cheeks.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too," the latter explains, looking at Baekhyun like he's the only thing that matters in his world. "And I trust you. With all my heart, I do."

Baekhyun feels his eyes sting as tears pool. He is touched by Sehun's endless love and admiration that he continues to shower Baekhyun with. He briefly wonders what he's done in his previous life to deserve such a man to call his own.

Baekhyun throws the whole agenda out of the window.

He may not see the adorable pup that is Sehun when he turns green with jealousy but it's not much of a difference, anyway. Jealous or not, Sehun is naturally cute. He finds it cute every time Sehun clings to him in the mornings. He finds it cute whenever he surprises Baekhyun, big or small. And he finds it especially cute whenever Sehun openly expresses his feelings for him.

Overwhelmed by all the love and his feelings for Sehun, he crashes his lips on Sehun's again. Lips meeting lips, tongue meeting tongue.

He feels his inside bursting with so much longing, so much pride, so much happiness and he hopes he gets his heart across. He hopes Sehun feels it because Baekhyun does. Baekhyun feels the love Sehun gives him, with every word, with every action, with every kiss, and Baekhyun has nothing more to ask for. 

Sehun is all he needs and more.

As the kiss gets fervent, he feels Sehun holding his waist tighter than ever and slowly rises from the couch. Baekhyun yelps in between the kiss and even lets himself giggle. When Sehun takes him to his bedroom, he knows he's about to be filled with more love and affection from his boyfriend.

And as Sehun carefully places him on top of his bed, the taller pulls away, "Most especially, only I get to see you like this."

Sehun moves to his neck, kissing the spot he knows drives Baekhyun frenzy. He's sure it'll make a mark and Baekhyun isn't sure if Sehun intends to do so but he finds it hot. Really hot, his entire body flushes.

"Only I can call you mine. Only I can hold you this close. Love you like this."

That turns him on almost instantly. Possessiveness is feverishly hot on Sehun. He likes the sound of it, the feeling of his man marking every inch of his body; claiming him entirely as his only. Sehun's alone.

Maybe Baekhyun has achieved his goal, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm on a roll lately. Lol.
> 
> To the prompter, I'm not exactly sure if this is as "fluffy and disgustingly sweet" as you wanted it to be. Nevertheless, I still hope you will enjoy this.


End file.
